The present invention relates generally to database systems, and more particularly to implementing systems and methods of learning-based matching. Using present information management systems (e.g., customer relationship management, or CRM, systems), it is difficult to integrate newly received information (e.g., contact information, company information) with existing information such that related information is appropriately associated and that repetitive, unnecessary, or inconsistent information is discarded. For example, while a contact's address may correspond to an address stored within a database, there may be difficulties in linking the contact with the stored address due to slight inconsistencies in the received address and the stored address.
Further, present information management systems are unable to track updates to information and ensure the quality of stored information. For example, as an employee joins a new company, existing systems are unable to ensure that information related to the employee, the former company, and the new company is up-to-date, complete, coherent, and of high quality, while duplicate and inconsistent information is discarded. Therefore it is desirable to provide systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems.
The subject matter discussed in the background section may not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section may not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.